


Fleeting by Tuesday

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Dark Agenda Challenge, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snow, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: It's a long night, and Ran welcomes it.





	Fleeting by Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fleeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37860) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



**Fic** : [Fleeting by Tuesday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/37860)  
**Length** : 0:02:23  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Fleeting%2520by%2520Tuesday.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
